


Dust

by ajoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Neutral Route (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Sadism, Violent Thoughts, in which i kill my mom and son, just to piss off sans, sadistic reader, sans is a sad sad bean and i love to make him suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoo/pseuds/ajoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you emerged from the ruins, Sans immediately noticed the fine powder on your sweater.</p><p>If only he knew what was in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> dont even ask me what this is i just finished my make-sans-as-miserable-as-possible run of undertale and decided to write this gomen its half assed

You didn't _mean_ to kill her, honest.

...Okay that was a big fat lie, you did. She just didn't wrap it up quick enough and your hand slipped, along with your knife. Toriel never grew on you, no matter how hard she tried, probably something to do with your distaste for your own mother.

Your eyes squinted at the darkness ahead of you, trying to pick out the flower meeting you an the other side of the arch before the familiar doors leading to the rest of the underground. Trudging forward, the patch of grass in the middle of the room was lit up with the unknown source of sunlight as always, Flowey waiting with a knowing look, face contorted into a fanged grin.

"I hope you're happy with your decision. After all, it's not like you can go back. She's dead, _and you killed her_."

_Tell me something I don't know_. Your eyes drifted from the flower stating the obvious, looking up at the doors behind him instead as you waited for his speech to end, and then he spoke up to catch your attention;

"But of course, you couldn't care less about that old hag, _could you?"_

When you looked back, the ground was bare.

 


	2. Snow Tranquility

The doors weight forced you to use both your hands to push it open, cold air slipping through the threads of your sweater and making you shiver. The forest almost looked heavenly with the gently powdered snow on every surface, and the snow looking brand new with no prints of any creature penetrating the perfection. You almost wish you could float over the snow to not disturb the scenery, but no such powers befell you. 

You barely caught the small dips in some parts of the snow, the trail leading from further inside the forest inside to the violet doors you were peeking out of of. You slipped out, quickly pulling your fingers to yourself as the weight of the door closed itself. Looking around once again as your tucked your clothing around you tighter to keep the heat from leaking out. The trees stretched on into the sky, a dim fog obscuring exactly how tall they were, and surrounding the area in a snowy haze. Pulling yourself from admiring the scenery, you tugged the crow of your shirt as high as you could before trekking forward.

You never appreciated how quiet it was here, only the distant sound of snow falling off of branches breaking the tranquility. You almost tripped over the large branch in your path since you were getting lost in your thoughts, giving the wood a thoughtful stare. You _could_ take it with you, bashing anyone over the head with it would certainly be painful, but you decided against it as you lousily kicked it with your boot. _Too heavy to actually swing_. Stepping over it, you stared ahead into the white misty abyss ahead of you, holding your breath for--

_Snap._

The noise of the branch breaking cut the silence like a knife, and you turned on your heel the moment your ears picked it up. Of course, nothing but the lone branch broken into three just a couple feet away from you remained, footprints layered over your previous ones and mysteriously trailing off. You stood still for another moment, listening to the silence that returned and hung heavy in the air with something new. Hesitating slightly before your next step, you continued onward, a wooden bridge coming out of the mist, the shadow of the dark oak pillars coming along the closer you got. But you stilled then you eyed the two evenly spaced trees on the side of the path, knowing the cue like the your own heartbeat. You gingerly took a few steps, feeling the fresh snow sink under your weight with your ears on high alert, looking out the corner of your eye wondering if you could catch a glimpse of him. You immediately froze mid step at the first audible crunch, but they didn't stop, coming  _closer_ and was gone yet again when you looked.

You picked up the pace slightly as the wood have a wet creak under your weight, approaching the poor attempt of a fence in hopes of just slipping through and not stopping.

You were forced frozen when steps behind you approached, barely being something blue closing in out of the corner of your eye and you swore you felt something 'breathing' down your neck. _Must be for effect._

" _Human,_ " his voice always made you tense up, even if you heard it a dozen times before. " _Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around... and shake my hand._ "

This was the part where you turned around of course, but you refused to budge since walking away was out of the question with him freezing you to the spot, so you just held your breath.

The hand on your shoulder made your eyes snap toward the offending appendage gripping your sweater, shivering as his ice cold bones were easily felt by your skin through the thin fabric. "Hey," the voice had eased on the breathiness, obviously sensing your fear (not your proudest moment) and squeezing your shoulder reassuringly. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to spook ya. 'y alright?" The hand shook you gently to get your attention, finally casting your gaze to the monster behind you. If possible, his face was creased into one of confusion and the slightest worry, the small lights in his eye sockets lighting up faintly in relief when he saw you responding. He dropped the hand touching you, instead settling both of 'em in the pockets of his jacket.

"'Sup? So you're a human, huh? Don't get 'em down here very often. But often enough for monsters like me being set up for guard duty lookin' for 'em." Sans flashed a grin at you, quirking a bony brow.

"But don't you worry, I don't care much for actually doin' my job, so you're safe." Your shoulder slumps once he eases the mood, giving a small nod in acknowledgment. He seems satisfied by your responsiveness, strolling past you right through the wide bars while beckoning you to follow along. His adorable little slippers give small paps against the snowy road, a contrast to the intimidating crunching of snow back when he was sneaking up on you, and your lips tightened into a subtly annoyed frown. You slip past the wooden posts, briefly wondering if monsters thought humans were a lot bigger than reality for a fence like that to work. 

"Now, don't wanna worry you or nothin', but I _do_ have a brother, Papyrus, who really likes doin' it. But that tall glass a' water couldn't hurt a fly. The worst he'll do is scold it and send it on it's merry way," he chuckled softly, giving you a sense that that had actually happened. "'S long you're not a bone munchin' dog, you'll stay in his good graces for sure. Pap's a sweetheart." You hesitated for a moment before giving a murmur of agreement.

This was gonna hurt you as much as it was gonna hurt him. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic's title inspiration and muse for this story is https://soundcloud.com/nkoha/n-o-dust btw! check it out if u wann
> 
> also rating may change bc idk where this story might go lbh


End file.
